In their heads, through their eyes
by siesie79
Summary: What if the dinasours thought like humans? This is the story of walking with dinasours. But this time, you can expirience them, thier emotion, their fear, their hunger, their desparation to survive. This is the story of walking with dinasours.


**I do not own walking with dinasaurs. This story is based of the first episode, New blood. Enjoy!**

* * *

The river was swollen at the end of the wet season. Shela, a cilafices, crept toward the water. Through her sisters wouldn't like to admit it, Shela was dominate over most others of her kind. She was ballanced perfectly on two legs, just as her chicken sized, insect eating, ansestors before her. Finally she reached the water's edge.

In the shallows, a female lung fish was resting. Shela used her stelth to get just inches away from her target. With one swift, elegant movement, Shela snatched up her oblivios prey.

* * *

The other piserias moved slowly. Dispite this, Ariane, a young female, who would easily be able to over take many of the older of her kind, she was near the back of the herd.

"Come on, we're almost to the water." She whispered softly to the elderly male lumbering along beside her. Ariane's grandfather, Dorus, was one of the oldest in the herd.

"Don't worry about me." Dorus told his grandaughter. He continued at his leisurely pase.

"But grandfather, you know we can't stay at the river long. We may be ambushed." Ariane argued.

"I know, I know." Dorus replied, "Worse comes to worse, we'll just get a quik drink."

"Alright." Dorus looked at his grandaughter. Both of her parents had been killed at the river a few years ago. It was still fresh on her mind, making her uneasy. As they carried their one ton weight to the water, they passed two males fighting.

Ariane reconized one as Fergus, a bully who liked to pick on the weak. Of course, Zander, the other male was anything but weak. Ariane had always admired him from afar, maybe even had a tiny crush on him. Not that she would ever admit it. Besides, he would never look at her as anything other thay just another female.

They reached the river after one of the dominent males had chased a cilafices of. Ariane thought her name was Shela. Ariane had to nudge her way through the crowd, slowly clearing a path for Dorus to follow.

They reached the water after about five minutes and waded in.

* * *

Futher up the river, Cody, a male sinadon, was scurrying up the banks to his burrow. Cody was considered a missing link. He had a back bone like a reptile, but hair like a mammal. And he was proud of it.

Dispite his small size, Cody was quite tough. He had to be to defend his family. He ran down the whole of his burrow to check on Kerra, his mate. "Are you alright?" He asked in the barking way of sinadons.

"I'm fine." She replied as four pink, unamed pups suckled from the milk glands on her belly.

Having reasured himself of Kerra's safety, Cody began dragging out some of the old lichen bedding that needed to be replaced. He didn't venture to far from the burrow for fear of danger, but that night, he would hunt.

* * *

The heat was opresive. Ariane strayed a few feet away from her only living relative to eat. She rasied her head as she chewed, always keeping a watchful eye on Dorus.

Little did she know, the tragic fate that awaited her small, broken family.

* * *

Lillith could smell the stench of fear that she brought to the piserias herd. They had right to be afraid, she was a postasucus, the largest predator on earth. Relying on her speed, she lunged for an older male piserias. She caught his flank, ripping a deep wound.

Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

"Dorus!" A voice screamed as the herd began to flee. Ariane whipped her body around. Too late. She was just in time to see her beloved grandfather rip his hind flank out of Lillith's mouth.

"No!" She screamed. By then, Dorus, shaky and disoriented, had made his way to his grand daughter. "Hang on." She cried, "You'll get through this." She began nudging him along.

"No Ariane." Dorus said softly, but steadily. "My wounds are fatal. There is nothing you can do."

Her eyes watered. "There is one thing." Before Dorus could reply, she turned and charged at Lillith. The carnivor's mouth snapped at her tail, but Ariane had gotten by with a speed she didn't even know she had.

As she ran past, her tusk dug into Lillith's back leg. Adrenaline pumped through her vains as she ran to catch up with the herd, and away from the one she cared about most. She had turned away. She had allowed herself to relax for just an instant. Now she had payed the ultimate price.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed read and review. :)**


End file.
